Pookies
Pookies are the second-most common group on Club Penguin, the first common being Preps. They act very similarly to Preps, except they act as babies and young children instead. Despite occasionally wandering into the Forest, they tend to ignore completely, just like Preps do. They are disliked by Forestians, just as much as they dislike Preps, if not more. Pookies typically fall under one of the Prep Categories when fully grown. Some of them even wear typical Prep clothing as babies, such as jerseys or cheerleader outfits. Behaviors Pookies behave similar to a baby or toddler. They can't seem to speak correctly and commonly use "w"s to replace sounds in words, or add "w"s to words and phrases, such as: "hwi mwister/mwisses", "wello", "wowwie!", "pways with tiny fwippers", etc. They only go to the Pet Shop, until they are "picked" by a mumu, very rarely a dudu (in which most cases when a dudu tries to pick them, they usually ignore him), or if they go to a Pookie Contest, to which they can win a mumu and a fam-fam in most cases from them. Sometimes, they also may go to a hospital igloo where the mumu gives birth to them. Typically though, pookies are eggs first, and wait to be hatched, or just come in the Pet Shop already as a toddler. When they are picked, they go to their mumu's igloo, and sometimes have a pet such as an "uppie", occasionally a kitty, possible older sisters or brothers, a caretaker/babysitter, maid/butler, and a mumu (occasionally married to a dudu). Usually, a pookie would find it's way to the Forest when their mumu or whole fam-fam go on a camping trip, or are making their way to the Cove for a beach day. When a pookie is confronted with a Forestian, it sometimes thinks Forestians are wolves, or even a puppy at times, and tries to tame them, as if they were an Animal; and their mumu usually tells them to stay away from strangers. When a pookie is attacked, it usually ignores or cries "STWANGER DWANGER!!!" or "WAAAA!!!", and it's prep mumu gets pissed off, and says things along the lines of "OMG THIS IS JUST VIRTUAL11!!!", tries to fight and gets their ass whooped then ignores, threatens to report, or leaves with their pookie. Types of Pookies ''Newborns and Toddlers/Regular Pookies: ''These are the normal, and most often seen type of pookies. They are already born, and are only babies varying from ages such as: a few days old to 5/6 years old. They typically start out at 1, or at "is only a few days old!", and grow and develop as a mumu takes them in. ''"Uppies" (Puppies) or Kitties: ''Most regular pookies have a companion, such as a "wista" or a "broder", but some also have pets, such as "uppies" or kitties. These pets usually protect their owners at all costs and are very friendly to other pookies. ''"Eggs" or Pookies in Mumu's: ''Some pookies dress up as eggs or go to a Pookie Hospital to be born from a mumu. These are pookies that are still in development, and haven't been born yet. Appearances There are considerably a lot more female pookies than male, though male pookies do exist and you can see one quite often; however, usually only female pookies are "picked". Regular pookies, male or female, strictly only wear the color yellow. Both female and male pookies usually don't have hair, and have items such as propeller caps or tiaras; though there are a few that have hair. Regular pookies NEVER wear any face items, unless grown-up, in which case, they can wear Diva Glasses or Black Sunglasses, as they grow up to be Preps. Neck items for pookies vary, though they usually include: "Pearl Necklace", "Candy Necklace", backpacks, etc., and sometimes pookies may not even wear neck items. Body items for pookies vary, though the most common is the Star T-Shirt, as well as various other bright and flowery T-shirts, Blue Jerseys (sometimes red), as well as Cheerleader outfits and dresses for female pookies. Feet items for pookies sometimes aren't worn, but when they are, it's usually a type of flip-flops, ballerina shoes, pink shoes, or sneakers for the boy pookies. Hand items for regular pookies are usually lollipops, toys, stuffed animals such as teddy bears, a flower basket, and pom-poms. ]] "Uppies"/Puppies and Kitties wear a few different colors; puppies usually wear brown or yellow, and kitties usually wear orange. Puppies usually either wear pookie-styled head items and hats, though some like to wear hairstyles, typically brown and blonde ones that match their color, such as "The Tuft" and "The Flutterby" for brown puppies, and "The Sunstriker" and "The Befluttered" for yellow puppies. They usually only wear the Guardian Dog mask for their face item, giving them their puppy look, however, some don't use this if their body item is the "African Painted Dog Costume". For body items, some use regular pookie and human clothes, but most use shirts and hoodies to match their color, however, some use the African Painted Dog Costume, if they're a brown puppy. For feet items, they usually wear Guardian Dog claws, but rarely, you will encounter some that use regular-pookie-styled feet items. They don't often wear hand items, but when they do, they will have a flower basket, stuffed animals, or toys. Kitties, similar to puppies, can either wear pookie-styled head items, though most like to wear hairstyles, such as: "The Firestriker" and any type of Flutter-hairstyle for females. They either use the Guardian Dog mask to give them their cute kitty look, or wear cat-eyes. They wear the same type of items for Body Items, Neck Items, Feet Items, and Hand Items as Puppies for the most part. Eggs and pookies waiting to be born usually wear white, and few items. They either just wear the color white with no clothes, or wear yellow with a ghost costume on top, and occasionally, white feet items to give it the full white-egg effect. Category:Forest Wanderer